The Queen's knight
by BAlyse
Summary: In her in mind, she was the valiant knight and she the graceful Queen. Her one and only duty was to protect her pure maiden, the blood on her hands be damned if it only meant for her sweets protection. SakuHina. Yandere!Sakura Rewrite of "Sacrifice to the Moon".
1. Prologue

_**obsession:**_

_**The domination of one thought or feeling by persistence idea, image, desire, etc. **_

Thick, black clouds congested the small hallways, weaving themselves from every open door. Flames licked the bottom floors, edging up on the walls and locker that a lined the wide breadth of passage. The cackling inferno devoured the outside walls. They danced amount the once lush greens of the courtyard leaving nothing but ash in their wake. Ominously their light shined off of the founder principals sculpture, their appearance changing once the once friendly faces to hellish guards of hell.

No water dosed the growing flames, the only soloist for burning building shut off by a sole conspirator: Sakura Haruno. She was what many would have consider a good Samaritan, a girl who would help any of her fellow classmates and one of the smartest of her class. Her whole high school life she lived in this small town never once doing anything bad. She was a perfect little angel.

But lately, something in her changed. At first it terrified her, it overwhelmed her very begin that she could have done any of that.

Yet now, here she stood proud of it all. Her arms held open with a gentle smile as she embraced her sins. Horrible, horrible acts she committed in these past few months. These acts should have caused remorse to swell up inside of her. She should have turned herself in to the police, even confessed to the father of the church.

But she felt nothing. Yes, it was a dreadful thing she has done, but pleasure , the thrill of it all consumed her. It was appalling thing that coursed through her veins now, the burst of adrenaline mixed with knowing.

Knowing none of them were good enough for her sweet.

Screams of sweet agony haunted her dreams every night as hollow eyes stared deep into her soul every time she'd close her eyes. Not once in these past days had these dreams stop coming. It should have broken her, sent her mad with guilt. Yet, she sought no repentance for her crimes. The very thought caused her to scuff, for she needed no priest forgives nor the holy father.

Her crimes were just, she'd vogue that to any who say otherwise. Even though blood stained her hands inside and out, no amount of praying nor cleansing of holy water could rid them of it. If the lord were so forgiving as they say and grant her shot of redemption by choosing another path. She'd throw it all away and live this one over and over again without a second though.

She wasn't looking to make amends with those ingrates. They didn't deserve her beloved, no one did.

Not a single person on this earth would ever understand her reasoning and how could they- the scum of the earth they are. They had no right of judgment on her duties. Their minds could not see the righteous things she had done for her love. None would understand the crimes those fiends had committed to her queen, her sweet, sweet queen.

The blood she split for her and only her. She, the humble knight, only wished to protect her beautiful queen. Damn the world if she'd allow anything like those vile beast defile her pure maiden

Held by a tight thread, Sakura could feel her heart pound threatening to break from its confines. It was such a troubling thing, enclosed by rage and jealousy, yet it was filled to the brim with love and happiness. Nothing could cause her such conflict like her Hinata. Her sweet little Hinata.

Her angelic looks were like no other. Soft dark blue hair cascaded down over Sakuras arms as she carried the pale sweet up the stairs. Her beauty lie sleeping in her arms with delicate breaths leaving her soft pink lips.

With a bite to her own lips the pink haired girl held back her urge to kiss those lips. She didn't wish to wake her love hair yet. They weren't at their destination as of yet.

Devilishly Sakura smiled to herself, a haunted hum vibrating from her lips as she swayed from left to right. The evening was still so young and they had much to do.

Glancing outside, her smile grew as her dark, green eyes glinted in the moonlight. Such a breathtaking sight the moon was basked in a red glow, the glow of blood.

* * *

AN:

So, I'm back with the newer version of Sacrifice to the Moon! Yay! I'll be updating this every two weeks, but I might have the next chapter up before that since I'm trying to get the feel back for it. So I hope you guys look forward to it.

Also this version hopefully clarifies somethings that the old one didn't. Hope you enjoyed the prologue!


	2. Chapter one

Author's note: Hey lovely people. Sorry for the very, very, very procrastinated update. I felt like after so long, I had to give you guys something. So here it is. Chapter One! Sorry for any mistake and things you find that are awkward feel free to message me about them.

I don't own anything but the plot. . . C:

* * *

_**Chapter one: Secrets in Dreams **_

One, two step. One, two step.

It was a simple movement she repeated along the dance floor over and over again. Her maroon tailcoat clung to her slender torso while tight fitted white trousers formed against her legs. Black heeled boots tapped along the golden brown tiles beneath her feet.

She had no clue where she was, but for some reason Sakura had a content feeling. Everything glowed in the distance, great big chandeliers filled the golden ceiling with their light. Light painted walls that seemed to go on for miles held mosaic windows that filtered the moon's light through them.

One, two step. One, two step.

It all seemed so surreal to get as she spun around to meet her new partner. Each one of them was a different gender but they all seems to be so familiar. They wore wolf like masks upon their faces and seemed to grin down at her. She felt completely unwashed by their presence almost tense with pure hatred. But she couldn't fathom where these emotions were coming from because she knew they were people she should have trust.

One two step. One two step.

Her newest partner reminder her of a friend, her best friend for that fact. The woman in front of her wore a golden wolves mask that show only the bold red lips that spoke out against pale skin. She was like an hourglass tiny in the middle but chest and hips were nicely sized. Her dress did nothing to hide any of this skin peeked out from the tightly fitted purple dress sparkling against her skin like a diamond as long blond hair cascaded down her sides.

One two step. One two step.

She was beautiful, Sakura would give her that, even if the mask covered all her features. But unlike usual the pinkette feelings were over ridden with desire for her own voluptuous body to set in. For once there was an odd sense of contentment with herself. There was no longer a reason to strive for her own perfection. But that didn't mean her blood didn't boil touching the lady.

One two step. One two step.

She couldn't rationalize where this hatred was coming from. Sakura was a good person, she had her temper but never to this extent. Everything was so odd here she felt surrounded by love and adoration but all she could personally feel was hatred in return. Did that make her a bad person?

The dancing stop waking Sakura from her thoughts. Glancing around she could see all the wolves standing there staring at her. Time seemed to be frozen as she took small breaths the air around her chilled with resentment and foreboding. Then as if a needle dropped they all started to move again taking small steps backwards until there was a wide berth between them and her.

Her green eyes trailed back to the blonde wolf needing clarification, but she no longer stood in front of her. Sakura's heart pound against her chest as she spun around. The woman was there not even two seconds ago, she would have felt her let go. Yet she wasn't in sight.

Warmth seemed to be evaporating all around her turning her breaths of air into tiny balls of smoke. She clung to herself desperate for any kind of warmth, her eyes stool searching for the wolf lady.

Her heart gave a jolt as warm lips pressed against her ear mouthing words she couldn't hear. Spinning around Sakura came face to face with the wolf lady, her eyes trained on the lips that moved but no sound came out.

"I can't hear you," the pinkette called out.

It all happen so fast one moment she was staring at the lady's lips and the next she was falling through the ground. Sakura tried to let out a scream but her voice didn't seem to be working at the moment. All around her was complete darkness as she fell for what felt like an eternity.

Her body came to a standstill in mid-air everything around her still as can be. Opening her eyes that she never realized she shut, the pinkette stared straight ahead. A lone moon shined down upon her, it's glow blocking out the rest of the night sky. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest, a sense of longing running through her body.

Almost automatically her hands stretched out to grab the moon, but it was out of reach. So, far out of reach that she could hear her heart break at the thought. Heat spread out across her back causing her to break out of the trance that held her. Glancing back her green eyes widen, flames danced below her licking her back.

She swiftly turned back towards the moon for comfort, but it was no longer there. Not even seconds later did the flames engulf her in their burning heat.

"Run little prince, run as fast and as far as your legs could could take you. For if the moon hits madness will devour you."

Her heart slammed into her rib-cage jolting her upright from her slumber. Clutched the thin sheets tightly, she glanced around with ragged breathes. No rich colored walls or ceilings meet her eyes with the lack of people dancing around her.

She was alone in the darkness of her dorm room, save for the soft snores of her dorm-mate filling the air. Running her fingers through drench pink locks the pinkette let a shuddered sigh escape her lips. What on earth was that dream? It felt so vivid to her like she was actually there her skin burning off as the heat swept over her body. Sakura shuddered at the thought of those flames. They were filled with such rage, such hatred that it almost made her weep.

With a final shagged breath, she shedded the blank from her burning body. The heat was unbearable just as the layer of sweat that covered her body. Her once baggy night shift now clung tightly to awkward places on her body. She almost let out a sigh of pleasure when her feet touch the cold wooden floor.

Sakura couldn't stand the way her body felt, it was disgusting with how dirty she felt. When she finally found the strength to push off her body, the pinkette made the long trudge to her bathroom. It was a short walk to the bathroom seeing as though it was just down the hall but it seemed like an millennium to the teenage girl.

When she finally reached the small room, the pinkette shed off the sweat drenched clothing. Only a few minutes later did the sound of running water and feel of steam filled the room.

* * *

It was a morning like any other, with people just lazing about the campus chatting away with their friends. Except for a young pink haired girl who lingered next to schools main fountain. she was one of the few scholarship student to enter Konoha academy, a boarding school for the young and prestigious. For decades this fine establishment has been teaching the youth in it's own secluded region, most of the grades ranging from the beginning of eighth grade year to the ending of their twelfth. It's student body was most represented by the reputable, wealthy families from Japan, but there were still the few students who counted themselves lucky with a full ride scholarship and high grades.

Sakura Haruno counted herself as one of the lucky few. It wasn't just by chance that the pinkette got the scholarship; no, she remembered every night that she stayed awake tediously studying away at the long wind speech of her textbooks. The girl could remember how nervous she was on test day, she almost fainted from the lack of sleep. But it was all worth it, she had made it into the school, which made her mother extremely -not that she wasn't already- proud of her daughter.

Three years the pinkette had gone to this school and it was probably the best three years of the girl life. With a sigh, Sakura stretched her arms over her head dangling the scrawny brown book bag with it. Her bright, green eyes taking what use to take her breath away - occasionally still does- the courtyard stretched for miles littered with full grown trees, hedges some couldn't even see over, and varieties of flowers.

In the center of this vastly growing garden, as Sakura liked to call it, was a small tranquil "water fountain" - she uses the term water fountain lightly - which was a small waterfall that leads itself into the small man-made pond. It was one of her favorite things about the campus, the massive thing was filled with various fishes. Students could sit themselves on benches that were spaced out, or plop down on the stone barrier- if they felt like getting light sprinkles from falling water.

Right by this man-made waterfall stood stood a familiar perky blonde girl clad in the same navy blue uniform as her. Giggling lightly, the pinkette crept slowly up on her friend a widespread grin tracing its way on her lips. Ino Yamanaka, Sakura's best friend and greatest rival since she entered this school, stood unaware of the girl creeping up behind her.

Holding her breath, the pinkette swiped her hands quickly at the other before her, moving her fingers across the sides of her stomach while screaming, "Ino-Pig!"

Jumping forward the blonde grabbed her sides with wide-opened eyes, she appeared as though something scandalize had happen to her. "Oi, Forehead," she screeched out with a pitch that exceed new heights, "What the hell is wrong with you!"

Bring the tips of her fingers towards her lips, the flat chest girl couldn't help but giggle at her friend's exaggerated outburst. A smirk formed upon her lips as they curved upwards in cocky satisfaction, "My, my, Ino-pig," she hummed out through her laughter, " were you not the one boasting about how nothing gets past you just yesterday," laughter filled her green eyes with feverish mirth, "that not a single soul could sneak up on the great Ino?"

Snarling the blonde placed a hand upon her hip and leaned forward, jabbing the other girl with a force of strength that pushed the other back a few step. "Well, Miss. Forhead, I won't be talking if I were you," with each syllable she jabbed, " that huge head of yours may have gotten me this time," she slowly integrated herself out of the pokes replacing with fierce steps drawing herself closer to the pinkette, "your dumb ass won't be able to it next time!"

Seeing that her friend was already seething, Ino couldn't help the mischievous grin breaking out onto her face as she glance at one stop in particular, " I mean flat-chested gorillas such as yourself should be able to sneak up on gorgeous beauties, such as myself, every once in a while," adding fire to the burn, she allowed her own chest to bounce with emphasis while she mocking sang out, "Right Sa-Ku-RA!"

Sakura could feel her eye twitching with every remark, her fists were clenching and unclenching as a way to calm down; but the damn broke. Pulling her head back, the pinkette crashed forward, her forehead meeting Ino's with a stinging smack. Both girl's recoiled at the action, yelping out while grasping their abused piece of flesh with tear stung eyes.

Slanting her tear stung eyes, Ino snarled at the pinkette, "Nice going Suck-A-RA," her words with laced with venom as she rubbed the sore spot carefully wincing at a certain spot, " did that brain of yours shrink or something, because last I knew that great big forehead of yours actually held a brain."

Meeting the other's gaze with her own glare, Sakura snarky replied, "trust me Pig," she basically spat out the words while rubbing her own tender spot, "I have a brain, unlike that peanut of a brain you've got," smirking slightly, she rubbed a fresh tear out of her eye, "let's think about who's always coping whose homework here."

Scuffing Ino shot up, her posture standing loud and proud with assertiveness the blonde brought her hand close to her mouth curving the fingers while placing the close to her mouth. She snorted softly at the pinkette below her, baby blue eyes full of laughter and very little sympathy for the girl. "My, my, I don't always copy your paper, Forehead-chan," curving her lip upwards into another snarky smirk she couldn't help but add, " the last time I checked you got some answer wrong on the last homework."

Another twitch of the eye and a shaky breath was all it need for her to cool the temper before she too stood up. Sakura's right hand was placed upon her hip as she lean towards the left, her other hand making the same gesture as Ino as she cocked her head to meet it. "My, My, the pig must not have looked at the grade of my paper," an impish grin scrawled it's way on her features, "I do believe I got a hundred percent on that piece," leaning forward her face expressing triumph she finished, "you must really check sometimes, silly pig, because I won't promise the right answers all the time."

The blonde's eye gave a slight twitch, her once triumphs aura being replaced by confusion and soon after anger. Shooting her body forward, she pressed her forehead to the other's rubbing hard while pushing the other back. "You gave me the wrong answer, you pink-haired gorilla!"

Her own eye twitching, Sakura gave a slight smirk her large forehead pressing back harder on the other girl while growling. "Of course you stupid pig!" she shouted loudly, "Did you really think , Sakura Haruno, would allow someone to check off of me?"

"You stupid, forehead!"

"Fat fucking PIG!"

"I am not fat! You ugly gorilla!"

" Oi, I'm just calling as I see it!"

Sparks few left and right between the two, till something odd happened for a moment of a second Sakura could have sworn she saw the lady from her dreams standing in front of her, mouthing for her to run. Taking a step back, the young pinkette's blood ran cold despite her heart thumping a mile per second in her chest. She stared wide-eyed at her run, who was no longer the mysterious woman from her dreams, but a very concerned looking Ino.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

* * *

I tried on the Sakura and Ino banter thing. I think I kind of failed. . sorry. Hope You liked the chapter even if it is a crappy chapter.


End file.
